


High Expectations

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Gratuitous Quidditch Locker Room sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter, PoA
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Pairing: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters and world and books. This is just a fanfic from a lowly nobody who gets nothing for this at all.
> 
> Notes: Written because I’m a Hufflepuff and was inspired by violet_qill’s Cedric Diggory Challenge: http://www.livejournal.com/users/violet_quill/229754.html -Now That We Know The Boy Is Hot Let's Get Him Laid Before He Kicks It Challenge!

Students at Hogwarts typically liked to hold their snogging sessions up in the Astronomy Tower. There was something about being closer to the moon and stars which supposedly made people feel it was the most romantic spot in the castle. In Cedric’s opinion, it was a terrible place to bring a date. You were almost always guaranteed to run into someone else there or going to and from. Not only that, but it was typically occupied by The Bloody Barron and who in their right might would want a ghost spying on you while you were being lustful and indecent? No, Cedric Diggory had far too much sense than to think the Astronomy Tower a suitable place for that sort of fun.

He was, however, quite convinced that the right place for doing terrible, enjoyable things was the Quidditch locker rooms. There were wide benches that made lovely places to lie down and there were plenty of nooks and crannies to hide in just in case one was interrupted. Interruption wasn’t very likely, however, as the game and practice schedule was posted on the outside. The locker rooms required a password to get into and only the members of the four house teams and a few professors knew that password. The whole building was soundproofed thanks to thick walls and a spell, to prevent teams from eavesdropping on others’ planning sessions. And, best of all, there were convenient showers right there for when one was finished. Or, better yet, for when one wanted to have a little fun in the shower.

Of course, this was all just Cedric’s theory. He had never had more than a good wank or two in the locker rooms. He had heard stories, though. He’d heard that the Slytherins had some perverted rituals to indoctrinate new members of the team. And he’d heard that Oliver Wood had had the whole Gryffindor team there. One at a time, of course, with the exception of the Weasley twins who did everything together, according to the rumors.

It wasn’t that Cedric believed such rumors, either. It was just that standing there… in the locker rooms… alone after practice… and thinking about the many possibilities… was rather inspiring to say the least. The Hufflepuff practice had been quite invigorating and he had already taken a hot shower. But now he was considering a cold one this time.

Before he could act, however, he heard the door open and shut to usher in the sound of footsteps. He shoved his bright yellow jersey into his locker and closed it hurriedly, then looked over to see none other than Oliver Wood himself. Quickly, Cedric muttered a spell to lock his locker and turned to face the Gryffindor Team Captain. “Spying on us during practice, were you?” He said, though his accusation sounded far less harsh and more curious than he’d wished it to. “I shouldn’t wonder. Everyone knows you’re desperate to win the cup this year.” Nerves rattled about in the bottom of his stomach for a moment or two just at the thought.

“I wouldn’t stoop to anything low like that,” replied Oliver. He plucked at his robes. “I just came in here to have a decent shower. All the ones in the Gryffindor dormitory are full thanks to a wonderful Weasley twin prank. I didn’t think anyone would be here… it’s Diggory, right?”

“Cedric, yeah.” Cedric couldn’t help but chuckle as Oliver walked past him, smelling strongly of hot apple pie. It was hard to feel nervous around a boy who smelled so sweet.

Oliver pulled off his robes, revealing a white dress shirt, loose maroon and gold-striped tie, and black satin shorts. Cedric tried not to look, or at least tried not to look interested. He ran his hand through his hair and started to wish he hadn’t been in such a hurry to close his locker.

“Suppose you never have this sort of problem, eh?” Oliver said, unbuttoning his shirt one at a time.

Cedric hesitated to answer, wanting to be sure what Oliver was talking about first. His hand slipped down and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I mean, you’ve got access to the prefect’s bathroom. I’ve heard how great that place is. They’re thinking of making it available to Quidditch Captains, too, but probably not this year. Just my luck. Though it’ll take more than luck to win the Quidditch cup.” His shirt fell open as he pulled the tie off over his head so he wouldn’t have to re-knot it when he put it back on. He sniffed it and pulled a face. “But I’d wear something a little less conspicuous if I were spying.”

Cedric nodded, staring at his closed locker and looking at Oliver out of the corner of his eye. “Oh.”

“Oh?” laughed Oliver. “You sound disappointed.”

Cedric shrugged. “You make it sound like the Hufflepuffs aren’t good enough to spy on. Like we’re pushovers.”

Oliver dropped his tie onto the bench beside him as he slowly walked back to where Cedric stood. “Now I wouldn’t say that. You’ve got a lot of good qualities. You’re fast…” This was very true. The Hufflepuff team didn’t have the muscle that teams like Slytherin had, but they certainly had speed. “…and you’re strong…” Well, there were certainly a lot of parts of their performance that could be described as strong. “…and you’re good-looking… and—”

Cedric’s head snapped up and over, staring straight at Oliver. “Whoa, whoa. Back up a tick. What was that?” That nervous fluttering returned in his stomach.

Smiling, “I think you heard me all right.”

“Not talking about my team any more, are you?” Cedric asked, taking a cautious but curious step forward. “Or were you ever?”

“Good-looking,” Oliver continued. “With steely grey eyes and a handsome face and a tall, sturdy body.” He slipped his shirt off and dropped it onto the bench as well, walking straight for Cedric. “I can only imagine what the rest of you is like.” Cedric was frozen on the spot and let himself be slammed back against the lockers during a powerful kiss.

They stared at each other when it was over, one Quidditch captain to another, then Cedric initiated the second kiss. Oliver’s mouth was hot and Cedric rather liked the way it tasted. Oliver’s lips slipped around against Cedric’s quite messily and hungrily, as though trying to win a fight. It was a fight Cedric refused to let him win.

Overcoming the butterflies in his stomach, Cedric grabbed tight hold of Oliver by the shoulders. And, with a fast swerve, he managed to pin Oliver down on the bench. He knelt over the young man, leaning over so close he could feel Oliver’s warm, moist breaths against his face. “Do this often, Wood?” He reached down and cupped his hand over Oliver’s crotch, feeling an unmistakable hardness there.

“Do what?” Oliver asked innocently.

“Fuck Quidditch players in the locker rooms.” Tentatively, his fingers slipped under the waistband of Oliver’s shorts. His hand felt drawn to the heat and Oliver gasped dramatically as Cedric’s fingertips slid against the stiff cock.

“Believe me,” Oliver whispered, relaxing so that all his concentration lay in what was happening below his waist. “I’m not the one doing the fucking.” With a coy smile, he reached for Cedric’s robes to yank them over his head, but then he paused. Sounding a bit less boastful, “And you shouldn’t believe any rumors the twins start.” Off came all of Cedric’s clothes and Oliver smiled at the atypical seeker’s body that had been beneath. He became just a little more honest, “In fact, this is the first time I’ve done anything here.” He eyed Cedric. “And maybe the last time.”

“So we should make it memorable?” Cedric asked, his body pressing down on Oliver’s as he kissed the older student’s neck. His nerves dissipated with each kiss until Cedric was not only aroused but much calmer and more relaxed around Oliver Wood than he’d ever expected to feel.

“Don’t think… that’ll be… a problem…” He replied as well as he could. Oliver moaned as Cedric’s tongue slid down his body, pausing here and there. Here was the nape of Oliver’s neck and there was Oliver’s naval. The Gryffindor team captain went limp beneath Cedric, who grinned as he slid his arms around the man.

With a sudden and surprising move, Cedric pulled Oliver to his feet. Cedric’s hands slid down the toned body, taking it by touch as much as sight. He pulled Oliver’s shorts down and cupped his hands over the somewhat fuzzy arsecheeks as he nuzzled Oliver’s cock. Several strong licks and hard sucks soon had Oliver moaning again and swaying. Swaying turned to rocking and rocking turned to thrusting and grabbing fistfuls of Cedric’s hair and groaning and…

Cedric stood, grabbing Oliver by the shoulders and pulling him down the isle between the lockers. They swerved about and ended up in the communal shower, with Oliver’s front pressed against the cool tiles. Oliver shivered until Cedric turned on the warm water and pressed himself against Cedric. “You sure about this?” Cedric said, just above the hiss of water. His own cock was throbbing with readiness as he rubbed it against Oliver’s arse. He wanted to take the other boy so badly, but had to ask.

Oliver grinned and glanced over his shoulder. His fingers clawed but slipped against the slick tiles. “Oh, aye.”

Cedric wasted no time. The water poured down on them, growing warmer, just like them. Oliver yelped and squirmed as Cedric entered, but there was nowhere to go except into the wall and a moment later his groan was one of pleasure. Cedric had one of his own wanting to come out, but he caught a face-full of water as he threw his head back and his back arched. His hips thrusted powerfully and his hands gripped Oliver’s sides to be sure to stay in place.

Gasps and moans were all Cedric heard from Oliver, and sometime in the middle of the act, it occurred to Cedric that Oliver had probably been lying about never having done it in the locker rooms before. The Gryffindor Captain seemed far too at ease to not have some familiarity with the circumstances. But, at the moment, Cedric did not care. Oliver’s body looked fantastic, and felt just as incredible.

“Dig…” Oliver whispered, his hands in fists, his eyes tightly closed. Cedric took it as a sign to reach down with one hand and find Oliver’s cock. The orgasms were almost embarrassingly immediate after that. Oliver groaned so loudly the echoes could be heard over the hiss of the shower. Cedric’s finally came out, deep and low as the sensations hit their peak.

Cedric rode it out to the last, then he took in a deep breath. He let out the breath as he pulled free. Then he placed a gentle kiss of appreciation on Oliver’s cheek as he reached up the shut off the water. Stepping out of the shower area, Cedric grabbed a towel for his waist. He tossed a towel back to Oliver who smiled back at him.

“Thank you.” Oliver was practically glowing and Cedric guessed his own countenance was similar. With all his expectations regarding the location, he hadn’t been let down.

Cedric threw the towel over his head and rubbed roughly to dry his hair. “From one Captain to another, Wood…” He pulled the towel down to meet Oliver’s eyes. “That was almost better than winning a match.”

Oliver chuckled and nodded as he dried himself off as well. “Don’t know how I’m going to be able to look at you again and not think of this.” It went unsaid that this would not be something either spoke about, even if it had become something neither could forget.

Cedric walked backwards towards the pile of clothes that were his. He kept his eyes locked with Oliver’s however. Oliver looked dashing with his grin and Cedric couldn’t help but draw attention to it. “I’d better not see you smiling like that when we’re out on the field playing against each other. Or I’ll be coming back for you after the game.” Oliver’s smile looked a bit more nervous as he finished drying off, but Cedric had never felt more relaxed. They left the locker rooms separately without another word exchanged.

 

 _The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded._  
~Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 9: Grim Defeat


End file.
